


Paintings and Small Gifts

by TheArcReactor (Ashkka)



Series: Marvel One-Shots [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkka/pseuds/TheArcReactor
Summary: Steve Rodgers has been making a pastime out of painting ever since he moved into Avengers tower. He has one special painting that he's been working on for Tony...The only problem: He has feelings for the man, but doesn't really know how to go about telling him. Maybe he'll try a more simple start, like a small painting and a note.





	Paintings and Small Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this right after butchering my way through Ultron: Misunderstood. I needed something cheerful...
> 
> This is a short, happy fic, that I hope will warm your heart.

The painting had really been an accident... A simple hobby turned secret. 

Either way, the it had formed out of a memory that they shared. A day when a team, even once as un-ordinary as the Avengers, could take a good day off. In this case, they had all gone to the beach.

In the painting, Tony was trying to evade Clint who was chasing him with a fully-loaded water gun. He had been wearing maroon swimming trunks, a light gray shirt, and aviator glasses. The man looked happy, normal. It has been as though they had been just one big happy family.

For the entire experience, Steve recalled having to physically drag his eyes away from Tony. He was drawn to him... but the face that the genius had caught him staring _once_ was enough. 

 

Without having a lot of hobbies to choose from, Steve had devoted an (almost) unhealthy amount of time towards his paintings. Or rather, _painting_. Despite the materials and half finished canvases that lay all around his room, there was only one painting that he really cared about. No matter how many times he put it down, or set it aside, he always came back to that one work. 

 

 _Tony_.

 

 

 

_Do I really have feelings for him? Do I want us to be more than friends? Would Tony accept me..._

 

For days, the questions had bugged him in the back of his mind. In the meantime, it was as though he were keenly aware of everything that had to do with Tony. The way the man walked, the way he spoke... Suddenly his every action was incredibly self conscious and well thought out.  

 

_He had to do something._

 

 

 

Upon completion of the painting, Steve wrapped it up into a small present, putting a small note on the bow. 

 

~Your secret admirer~

 

Tiptoeing down to Tony's workshop, he left the small package in the doorframe. Tony was hard at work, oblivious to all that went on outside. AC/DC blared through powerful speakers. Carefully setting it down, Steve ran for his life and only relaxed once he'd returned to the safety of his room. 

 

It was time to see if the feelings were shared.  

 

* * *

 

 

Steve woke up the next day around noon. He had been unable to sleep for most of the night. Whether it had been from nerves, or the list of scenarios that flew through his mind, he did not know. 

He showered, as usual, and prepared for the day. 

 

Upon the completion of his morning routine, Steve pulled on a T-shirt and jeans. He was about to reach for the doorknob when he was assaulted with a great variety of emotions. 

 

_What if Tony didn't like it?_

_What if he was rejected?_

_What if..._

 

With a curse, Steve yanked open the door. 

He just about trampled through it. With a soft cry of surprise, he fell back against the doorframe. 

 

_That had been too close!_

 

There, sitting on the ground, in front of his door, sat a small object. 

 

It was a small arc reactor in the shape -and coloration- of Steve's shield. It sat on a small sticky note.

 

~Your not-so-secret admirer ;) ~

 

**Author's Note:**

> On the bright side, you can count on there being more of these short, happy fics :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Sorry guys, I realized this was mis-labled as a one-shot but had chapters lol. Fixed that!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is a quick update on Ultron: Misunderstood -
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm completely rewriting the beginning, but I have to tell you that it's very hard (like it's emotionally difficult to write). I'm not sure about how soon I'll get around to publishing it, but don't expect anything soon._


End file.
